


擁抱殘片

by Jeplyn



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeplyn/pseuds/Jeplyn
Summary: 有可以擁抱的人是很好的事。
Relationships: Corey | Corey Nigra/Stratus | Ethan Yankel





	擁抱殘片

**Author's Note:**

> BGM : High Fashion ( feat. Mustard ) - Roddy Ricch / Mustard

“你開了直播嗎？”Stratus的聲音從房間外悠悠飄來，“沒有噢。”准心像是粘在敵方的頭上，拿鼠標的手劃出一道曾劃出過幾千次的弧線，一記完美的甩狙，荧幕右上角逐漸刷屏的擊殺提示，Corey今天心情不錯。

小雲朵輕手輕腳地摸進他的房間，即便Corey沒能聽到Stratus一路上碰掉了東西而發出的那些細索的聲響，還是感覺到了有誰在朝他這邊走過來，再怎麼想腦海中也只能出現一個擁有金色層雲的人影。

他把心思收回到眼前的比賽上，瞄準鏡中出現了一個目標，剛想將中央的準心挪上去，靜靜在他身後站著的Stratus迅速掙扎著跨坐上他的大腿。有了這份突如其來增加的重量，就算是國代名狙也沒能壓住下一槍，結結實實地打偏在了好萊塢的白墻上。

這片不盡柔軟的雲朵一頭埋進他的頸窩，毛茸茸的金髮搔得他脖頸有些癢，比起Corey短了一點的手臂盡力的把自己塞進身前人的懷裡，扒拉著他的肩膀以免從這個專心打遊戲的大高個身上摔下去。

寒冷的一月因為身上掛著的這朵雲而變得無限溫暖，Corey嗅到一股屬於陽光的暖融融的味道。操縱著遊戲內的黑百合一個抓鉤鉤上二樓的欄杆，卻被敵方派來切長槍的獵空貼臉掃射而倒在原地。

屏幕上的重生圈開始倒數，他放下手裡的鼠標，緊緊回抱住這個有時活潑得傻傻的，有時又能可靠得成為自己心中支柱的小朋友。華盛頓的日光穿透百葉窗落在身前人的髮旋上，淡淡的金色光芒讓Corey Nigra有些頭暈目眩了。

“國際擁抱日快樂！”懷裡的人正在輕聲嘟囔著些什麼，可他並沒有聽清。

Corey只是低下頭去，親了親Stratus的臉頰。

**Author's Note:**

> 是看到的第一眼就代了華盛頓雙子星的意外擁抱！！這種日常的小小溫暖我真的好喜歡🥰  
> 並且宣佈今天開始我也是個精神短打人了（）


End file.
